Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink-circulation type inkjet printer.
Background Arts
An ink-circulation type inkjet printer is known. In an ink-circulation type inkjet printer, printing is done by ejecting ink from an inkjet head(s) while circulating ink between a tank disposed on an upstream side of the inkjet head and another tank disposed on a downstream side of the inkjet head.
A patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-76206) discloses an ink-circulation type inkjet printer in which tanks on upstream and downstream sides of an inkjet head(s) are disposed above a nozzle surface of an inkjet head.
In the ink-circulation type inkjet printer disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the tanks on upstream and downstream sides are needed to be in a hermetically-sealed state during a waiting mode in which ink is not circulated in order to prevent ink from flowing from the tanks to the inkjet head and then leaking through the nozzles.